


William

by GravityFallsDown



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, In which Dipper is a paranoid jerk, Mabel is an amused sister, and a poor kid named william doesn't undersatnd, like implied flirting at one point i guess?, liturally there is like no romance in this, thsi is more of a 'Dippers never paranoid enough' fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityFallsDown/pseuds/GravityFallsDown
Summary: The new kid was attractive, blonde and had a love of yellow. Not to mention his name was 'William'. Bill must think Dipper is stupid.A stupid silly fic that makes no sense because I'm sick.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Momo_T](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momo_T/gifts).



> This was inspired by my friend and I saying that Dipper is never paranoid enough when a human is suddenly very bill like; this is the kid that almost erased his grunkles mind because he said 'p'. 
> 
> Anyway, really quick short and shitty. My brain is probably working at about 20% of it's usual function right now XD Oh well

“Hi, I’m William.” Dipper glared at the hand that was held out in front of him; how stupid did the other think he was. It may have been years since the events of Gravity Falls, but Dipper wouldn’t-couldn’t forget the events of that faithful summer when he was twelve. The ‘male’ in-front of him had pale blonde hair that got short at the back and turned black, his eyes didn’t match; blue in the right eye and light brown in the other… one could almost say gold. The ‘male’ wore the most hideous yellow shirt Dipper had ever seen in his life, some quote about the Illuminati decorating it. You are shitting me, right? The brunettes mind screamed, but the teen didn’t say anything, instead deciding to close his locker quickly and walk away. How stupid did Bill think he was. 

  ‘William’ tried on multiple occasions throughout the day to try and talk to Dipper, the human finally cracking when during lunch. The blonde had set his food tray down and sat uncomfortably close to him, turning to face Dipper with a sigh. “I’m sorry? I’m not sure what I’ve done, but I’m new and-“ Dipper cut the other off with a almost hysterical laugh, moving over to distance himself from the other. “Yeah. ‘New’” Dipper said sarcastically, making quotation marks with his fingers. “Leave me alone.” Dipper finished bitterly, getting up and walking away again, dumping his tray in the bin. 

A week passed, and ‘William’ kept trying to talk to the brunette, and every time it caused the humans blood to boil. Had Dipper not shown already that he knew? It was so obvious, he wasn’t stupid. He wasn’t. “Ugh, and William?! I mean really? Everyone knows Bill is a nickname for William!” Dipper paced his sisters room, hands pulling at his own hair in frustration. “Dippin-dot, have you ever thought maybe you are being paranoid?” His twin laughed, watching her brother pace, slightly amused at his antics. “Mabel, you don’t get it. The ugly yellow fashion sense, the blonde hair, the name; not to mention the stalking me!” Mabel rolled her eyes, dismissing her brother. “Do you hear yourself? We defeated Bill years ago, so what if this kid likes yellow? - And the ‘stalking’ you” the girl said, using quotation marks. “Maybe he just thinks you are cute - you are too paranoid bro-bro. Now get out of my room, I’ve got a Skype date” his twin laughed, standing up and pushing her brother out of her room. He would prove it. 

  Dipper looked around the hallway suspiciously, eyes returning to the locker in front of him when he was sure there was no one around. Ear against the locker, Dipper played with the lock until he heard a click, opening the locker with a grin of victory. Disappointment filled the teen as he looked through the books that sat neatly in the locker; it was all normal - too normal he decided. As quickly as he had opened the locker, Dipper shut it again, jumping as the owner of the locker stared at him, arms crossed. “You know, if you wanted to look in my locker, you could have just asked,” the blonde teased, causing the brunette to flush as his sister’s words played in his mind ‘maybe he just thinks you are cute’. Dipper dismissed the thoughts as quickly as they came, scoffing before pushing past the other. Ok, new plan. 

“What’s your favourite shape?” Dipper asked plainly, his lab partner looking up from the notes he was writing down, eyebrow raising in confusion. “I don’t-“ he said before getting cut off. “It’s a triangle right, you like triangles, and yellow, right? Come on, just admit it.” Dipper said all to quickly, watching as the others face showed nothing but confusion. Oh he was good but Dipper would get him to crack. “I … guess?” William said slowly, looking back down to his work. Ha, Dipper knew it. Of course it was. Dipper smiled victoriously, returning back to writing his own notes. He was winning, it was only a matter of time till the other finally reviled who he was.   “Pine tree,” Dipper froze. Yes, he knew how the other was, but hearing the name still sent shocks though his system. After two months, had the other finally cracked? “What?” Dipper said quickly, smiling down at the blonde. “The answer to number six, it’s not a Fern, it’s Pine Tree” Dipper’s smile dropped, glaring at the blonde again who just looked bored, looking down at his own work. With another scoff, the brunette realized the other was right. What an ass.  

Three months. It had been three months since ‘William’ had started at his school, the blonde was at his every turn, but he still refused to admit who he really was. No matter how much Dipper made it obvious that he knew. The brunette finally cracked, standing up in the middle of the class as ‘William’ started to discuss apocalyptic situations with the rest of their group. Stupid class projects. “God damn it, cut it out Bill!” Dipper shouted, all eyes in the class turning to watch the brunette, but the teen eye’s only held contact with one pair. The mismatched pair. “It’s Will, if you want to nickname me.” The other said softly, causing the brunettes blood to boil more. “And I’m not doing anything.” Dipper let out a frustrated sound as the other went back to his conversation, ignoring the brunette.  

“You are an asshole Dipper Pines,” the voice of ‘William’ said, storming up to the brunette as he placed his books in his locker. Dipper’s eyes focused on the short male, shutting his locker without tearing his eyes away from the other. “Give it a break Bill, I know it’s you!” Dipper said, returning the others frustration. “What the hell are you on about! I tried to be nice, I tried to ignore you, what is your deal!?” The blonde shouted. Dipper knew the two were causing scene but the brunette didn’t care. “Ha! Deal! See, I knew it was you - you evil dortio, what the fuck do you want!?” Dipper said just as loud back. William stepped back, frown appearing on his face as if the brunette was crazy. Ha! What a hysteric idea. “You are insane” William said, turning around and walking away briskly.   

“Hola árbol de pino,” Dipper lifted his head, looking at the new student next to him, eyebrows raising at the other. “Sorry, don’t speak Spanish,” Dipper said simply, looking back to the notes on his paper. A huff from dark male next to him caused him to look up, dark brown eyes looking into his. “What?” Dipper asked, eyebrow raising. “Que está fucken estúpida” the other said, laugh accompanying it that made Dipper’s blood run cold.

**Author's Note:**

> So I used google translate because I don't know spanish, but the translations are "Hello, Pine tree" and "You are fucken stupid" Yes... THAT is Bill xD


End file.
